


20 words that began it all

by brausepups



Category: Ski Jumping RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 21:19:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13726182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brausepups/pseuds/brausepups
Summary: Verschiedene Beiträge zu der 20 words Challenge.Erstes Pair: Domen/Daniel





	20 words that began it all

**Author's Note:**

> Ich habe in letzter Zeit viele Beiträge zu dieser Challenge gelesen und auch wenn sie schon älter ist, hat sie mich doch inspiriert.. uns Domen und Daniel haben sich mir förmlich aufgedrängt.

Twenty words that began forever  
"Kleiner, was machst du denn hier?"  
"Ich bin nicht klein! "  
"Natürlich nicht, kleiner. Natürlich nicht."  
"Ach halt deinen Mund."

Nineteen words that made us laugh  
"Was ist grün uns rennt durch den Wald?"  
"Keine Ahnung?"  
"Ein niedlicher Slowene"  
"Der war schlecht, Tande."  
"Ich weiß."

Eighteen words that nearly ended it all  
"Hör auf, wir dürfen das nicht."  
"Warum nicht?"  
"Du bist noch ein KIND."  
"Bin ich nicht! "  
"Doch, Domen."

Seventeen words that betrayed me  
"Ich hätte da oben stehen sollen, nicht du! Es war mein Sieg, du hast ihn mir weggenommen!"

Sixteen words that meant the world to me  
"Du bist die einzige Person die mich zum Lachen bringt, bei der ich ich sein kann."

Fifteen words that engulfed me in my wake  
"Ich habe heute nur für dich gewonnen, um dir zu zeigen, was du mir bedeutest."

Fourteen words that woke me up  
"Daniel ich habe hunger, steh auf. Ich will einen Smoothie."  
""Mach ihn selbst, Lindwurm"

Thirteen words that created the bridge  
"Was, wenn wir es einfach versuchen? "  
"Was versuchen ?"  
"Das hier, das mit uns."

Twelve words that broke my heart  
"Es funktioniert nicht Daniel, ich muss mich mehr auf mein Training konzentrieren."

Eleven words that sealed our fates  
"Goran lässt mich wieder im Weltcup starten, das wird unsere Saison."

Ten words that cured our boredom  
"Lass uns etwas verrücktes machen"  
"Was?"  
" Nackt die Schanze runter?" 

Nine words that drove me mad  
"Mir ist so langweilig, Daniel. Mach was, unterhalte mich."

Eight words that scared the wits out of me  
"Domen ist im Training gestürzt, sieht schlimm aus."

Seven words that made me fall back in love with you  
"Ich liebe dein Lachen und vermisse es."

Six words that seduced me  
"Komm mit."  
"Wohin?"  
"Na ins Schlafzimmer."

Five words that overjoyed me  
"Ich komme mit nach Norwegen."

Four words that took us to the skies  
"Was brauchst du?"  
"Dich."

Three words that I hated  
"Peter hat's verboten."

Two words that saved us from falling  
"Danke, Daniel"

One word that started it all  
Kleiner


End file.
